1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to fluid delivery devices for medical use. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to fluid delivery devices, such as needle assemblies or syringes, which include integral structure for providing fluid filtration.
2. Background of Related Art
Fluid delivery devices for communicating or directing a fluid to a desired location are well known in a variety of different technological areas. In the medical arts, fluid delivery devices include syringes, luer hubs, stopcocks, intravenous (“I.V.”) line connectors, feeding set connectors and the like. Such devices are typically used to supply a parenteral solution from a source, such as a syringe, to a patient. As used herein, parenteral solutions is intended to refer to any solution intravenously or intramuscularly fed to a patient, such as via a syringe or intravenous infusion set.
Liquid formulations of drugs are seldom stable over prolonged periods of time. Thus, it is common for a drug to be provided in solid form, e.g., lyophilized (freeze dried), dehydrated or crystalline form. Such drugs require reconstitution, i.e. mixing the drug with a diluent, e.g., a dextrose solution, a saline solution or water, before the drug can be delivered to a patient. This can be accomplished by injecting the diluent into a vial containing the drug in solid form and thereafter shaking the vial or allowing the vial to sit for a predetermined period of time to ensure dissolution of the drug and the diluent. After the drug has been reconstituted, the drug can be withdrawn from the vial using, for example, a syringe, and delivered intravenously to a patient.
One problem associated with the above-described process is the presence of particulate contamination in the parenteral solution infused or injected into patients and the possible harm it may cause to a patient. Particulate contamination may also result from damaged syringes or the like unrelated to reconstitution of drugs. In order to minimize the risk associated with particulate contamination, it is known to press-fit a stainless steel mesh having, for example, 100 count mesh into an aluminum needle hub. Although such needle hubs provide filtration, the provision of a secondary filter in the needle hub, or like fluid devices, is costly.
Accordingly, a continuing need exists for a less costly fluid delivery device for delivering parenteral solutions which provides filtration.